Sans (Godly And Wanked)
Summary Behold Sans One Of The Most Hardest Bosses In Undertale Ever He Uses Bullet Madess Bones Gaster Blasters Karmic Retribution And Other Things Good Luck Trying To Beat Sans He Is Faster Than Sonic Or The Flash Or Any Other Fast Character Combined. Powers and Stats Tier:9-B '''Likely '''Unknown '''With '''Hax Name:'Sans '''Origin:'Undertale 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Older Than His Brother 'Classification:'Skeleton, Bad Time Giver 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Increased Speed (Faster Than The Player), Karmic Retribution, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinsis, Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Awareness, Able To Lock His Foes In Place, Can Attack A Foes SOUL, Danmaku, Immune To Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Immortal (Type 4), Power Negation, Information Manipulation, Determination, Immune To Memory Erasure, Regeneration, Data Manipulation, Gaster Blasters 'Attack Potency:Muti-Solar System Level '(Can Destroy Large Bulidings) 'Speed:Unknown '(Is Faster Than The Player) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown '''(Is Very Strong In Combat) '''Durability:Unknown Stamina:'Very High (Can Last Very Long In Battle) '''Range:'Extended Melee Range 'Standard Equipment:'Bones,Gaster Blasters 'Intelligence:'Genius (Knows About The Timelines) 'Weaknesses:'None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight but increased in attack power. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long and also increased in attack power. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul increased in attack power. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage and increased in attack power. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Gallery Others Notable Victories: SCP-096 (Wanked) (Had Hax) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wanked Category:Tier 9 Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale